


Ugly Christmas Sweaters

by Shippertrashbag



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Ugly Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 01:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17498741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shippertrashbag/pseuds/Shippertrashbag
Summary: They're Christmas sweaters, but ugly





	Ugly Christmas Sweaters

“Sam?”

Sam turned around to blink at Gabriel and Jack wearing matching Christmas sweaters, gaudy, battery powered led lights hanging from Gabriel’s neck. “Oh… oh, wow. Wow. What… uh… what’s with the um..” he gestured towards the sweaters.

“Uncle Gabriel said ugly sweaters are a tradition for Christmas, so we got matching ones. You have one too!”

Sam grimaced but schooled his features as his pseudo-son excitedly scuffled with the sweater in his hand. Sam took it from him gingerly and with an encouraging look from Gabe, slipped it on over his head. “Wow. It’s… thanks, Jack.”

The boy beamed up at him, scurrying away, shouting as he went, “I’m going to get Dean, Cas, and Mary. Then we can all be part of the Christmas photo!”

Sam grimaced as the kid left, sending daggers towards Gabriel. “They also best have ugly sweaters on, cuz-“

Gabriel stepped forward, wrapping his arms around the taller man, tilting his head up for a kiss. “I got Dean and entire deluxe Rudolph costume with a giant light up nose and antlers twice the size of his head. He looks ridiculous, but your mom helped me bribe him into it.”

“GOD, I love you,” Sam growled, leaning down to press a heated kiss to his boyfriend’s open mouth. “Let’s do these pictures fast so I can get you out of this horrible, gaudy thing.”

“Sir, yes, sir.”


End file.
